The lost tales
by sleepyxghxst
Summary: Kidnapping Plots and betrayal, attempts at taking over the throne. The kingdom is in ruins and the king hasn't been seen in ages. What will become of these poor people?


A long time ago in the kingdom of Viridarium, a small village was just trying to get by ever since their king shut himself into his palace forever. But, our story doesn't follow them, no, we are going to be following the tale of a young farm boy. This boy grew up on a small farm miles away from the castle, just on the outskirts of the kingdom. They were poor and didn't have much to live off of. It didn't help either that they had 3 children to feed. Every day, the middle child would go into town and try to find jobs that he could do just to make ends meet.

The town was busy as usual during this time of day as child walked through town. He actually stood out considerably compared to the others with his light blonde hair and shining blue eyes. He mostly wore things to cover his face when he traveled for reasons that are his own. So you could mostly make out the tips of his hair and his eyes. This was normal so no one paid him any mind.

Finally, he arrived at the meat shop where he could usually be given some odd jobs and began doing whatever jobs the owner had to give him.

Time was passing and the distant sound of..was that horses? Could be heard in the distance. The boy left the shop to take a peek outside. "Wha-" He would mumble, looking up at the horses approaching. The men seemed to be grabbing people and shoving them in a wooden cage that they were dragging with them.

"Grab anyone that is in their teens or younger!" The head horseman commanded. The boys heart almost stopped hearing that. He began booking it for home immediately. He had to know if his sister was still there. Not really caring that he fit the quota for them to grab as well.

It didn't take long for them to notice a boy running away from the chaos they were creating. A rider was quick to chase after him, which he took quick notice of. The teen took a turn, grabbing a bar as he forced a sharp turn down an alleyway and then climbed to jump a brick wall that was in his way. By the time he was over, he could hear them changing direction to catch up to him. He took a quick look around and ran towards a group of houses, cutting through each one in the hope of confusing them.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.." He mumbled to himself, hearing them searching around the first house as he entered into the second. There wasn't much time for him to switch places, he had to get going again right now. He quickly went out the door and tried to sneak out and into a clearing. The lake! The large lake that was nearby! That's where he'd lose them.

"Perfect." He thought to himself.

The boy began booking it again, Voices behind him yelling that they found him as he grew closer and closer to the lake. The guards thought they had him cornered. The boy was quick on his feet as he made it to the lake and went into the rushing water, fighting the strong current to get across.

The horses stopped as the men debated following him, thinking they'd lose him if he got across and into the forest.

The water was harsh and choppy as he worked his way to the other side, getting quite a bit of water in his mouth. But finally, he made it while coughing. His eyes turned to look at the others that were staring daggers at him. Relieved he was finally safe. "Now.. only place to go.. Is the forest." He mumbled to himself as he began to walk towards the tall dense trees.

As he grew closer, people stepped out from behind the trees,swords drawn. He was now surrounded. "You gave us all quite a challenge, now. Are you going to come quietly? Or are we going to have to do this the hard way?" The man that looked as if he was commanding this group would ask him.

Tired, wet, and defeated, the boy had no interest in dying and would fall to his knees in surrender. With a single gesture, the group approached him and tied him up before loading him onto the back of their horse.

"I'm sure they will find the perfect thing for you since you were such a pain to capture. And don't worry. We won't kill you. For now." He laughed as they road off to meet with the group once again to inform them that they got the boy. Once there, he grabbed him by the hair and shoved him into the wooden cage with such force, it caused him to fall flat on his side. "No ones ever given us that kind of a fight, So. What's your name kid?" He would ask, amused by how much of a challenge he had given them.

"Kenny.. Kenny McCormick." He would answer, blue eyes focusing down on the ground. The man nodded and shut the door, locking it. There were two other wooden cages around them. Kenny wasn't sure if they were all heading to the same place or not, and from the looks of things, his sister wasn't in with him, so she had to be somewhere else. He just hoped that they never found her at all.

Finally, they were moving, heading off towards their next destination. Where would they end up, no one knew, they just knew none of this looked good.


End file.
